The present invention relates to a control unit and a method for controlling a wireless data transmission between a wireless terminal and access points of a communications network provided in a means of transport, particularly in an aircraft, as well as a computer program for performing the method.
The planned use of wireless communications networks (also referred to as wireless communications networks) to connect electronic devices to one another in means of transport such as, for example, aircraft, ships, buses, or trains, is increasing. These electronic devices (often referred to as electronic terminals in the context of wireless communications) include, among other things, sensors, indicator elements such as warning and control lights, displays (for example, for “in-flight entertainment”), and actuators (such as electrical motors, light fixtures and illumination systems) as well as devices that record and process and/or store data (for example, data recorders or control units). In order to guarantee the reliable transfer of information between the network components of the communications network, for example, between the electronic devices themselves or between a central network component such as a central computer or server unit, and the electronic devices, it is important to take any interference that may arise into account.
The use of parallel cable connection is known in wireline communications networks for preventing disruptive influences. The necessary degree of reliability is achieved by a sufficient number of redundant connections. In general wireless communications networks, it is known to use a plurality of antennas that are slightly spatially offset in order to achieve a higher data rate or a lower error rate in data transmission to a mobile terminal. Moreover, transmission systems are known that repeat faulty data transmissions with a time delay with antennas that are located at a distance from one another or using different frequencies. In new fourth-generation (Long Term Evolution (LTE)) mobile communications networks, mobile telephones are able to maintain a data connection to multiple base stations, at least temporarily, in order to select the better connection or to improve the data rate.